greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 4
Synopsis for "The Things We Do For Love Hate!" Green Arrow attempts to close down a new gang's clubhouse before it even gets off the ground, but he winds up in a setup, falling for a fake mugging. There's more to the gang than there seems, though, as each member has a strange circuit like pattern etched into their faces. Before Oliver can investigate further, the circuits cause the gang members' heads to explode before his eyes. The next day, at the offices of Q-Core, Oliver finally goes in to work and is faced with a mountain of work that he has to do, and though his assistant Adrien Rivers has done a lot of work for him, there are some things that only he can do. Meanwhile, Walter Emerson from Queen Industries has been trying to get a hold of him for days. Oliver meets with his munitions tech Jax a man who has some scruples about using his engineering genius to make weapons. Oliver suggests that Q-Core enter the video game console market as a cover for virtually test running the new technology that Jax designs, and to have Jax run that division himself. Jax is initially excited by the idea until he realizes that his job description hasn't actually changed. As Jax steps out of Oliver's office, Walter Emerson barges in unannounced, slamming the door behind him. He then proceeds to ream Oliver out for shirking his duties as head of the company. Afterwards, Oliver feels guilty and stays late at the office dealing with all of the responsibilities he's let go unattended while he was playing superhero. Elsewhere, Blood Rose and her assistant discuss their operations. They are responsible for the circuitry skin-grafts on the local gangs, and Blood Rose is concerned that Green Arrow considers the Waterfront his turf, and will get in their way. Additionally, Blood Rose has been researching Oliver Queen for years, and has plans to make him suffer before she kills him. Later, as Oliver finally leaves the office for the day, he is startled by several shots from Blood Rose's pistols. She is surprised to have found him there, but she hadn't planned to encounter him so soon. Quickly, Oliver has Naomi Singh activate the sprinkler system as a distraction, and runs off. Blood Rose is annoyed that Oliver has an unseen helper, and puts out a trace on Naomi Singh's location. Meanwhile, Oliver opens his briefcase to reveal his Green Arrow costume, and puts it on. Blood Rose begins to consider giving up on her activities for the night, but she is surprised by an electrified arrow, zapping her. Blood Rose seems unaware that Oliver Queen and Green Arrow are the same person, and she intends to kill him without hesitation. When his shock arrows don't seem to be working, Oliver switches to a real arrow, and pierces her shoulder. She seems relatively unfazed, so he shoves her through a window out into the loading dock. Oliver thinks he has Blood Rose cornered, but then she uses hitherto unknown super strength to rip part of the wall off and throw it at him, then leaping straight up to the top of the building effortlessly. Oliver is left wondering why she failed to use that power until that moment. Appearing in "The Things We Do For Love Hate!" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Q-Core *Naomi Singh *Jax *Adrien Rivers Villains *'Street Knights' *Blood Rose *Midas Other Characters *Queen Industries *Walter Emerson Locations *Seattle Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20797 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-the-things-we-do-for-love-hate/37-305674/ Green Arrow (Vol 5) 04